


lovesick

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, another confession fic oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Falling in love with his best friend is the easiest thing Adonis has ever done.





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> so i fell in love with adosou 2 years ago yesterday and what better way to commemorate that than with a fic  
> i wrote it in a day though and it's unbeta'd as always so i apologize for any times it sounds off

Falling in love with his best friend is the easiest thing Adonis has ever done.

It just feels right, he supposes, that the person he spends the most time with, who makes him happiest, is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And whether Souma returns his romantic feelings or not, he’s certain that he’ll be by his side for the rest of his days. And surely that’s more than enough.

Realizing he’s in love didn’t feel all that scary, either. Rather, he was excited to see Souma again, to be able to feel that flutter in his heart that shows up whenever he thought of him. He may have ended up staring at him for a little longer than he should have, but when Souma caught his eye and smiled he felt no need to look away. He doesn’t understand why being in love is so often portrayed as something to be afraid of on the dramas his sisters watch, when this feels so comfortable.

At least, that’s how it began.

That blissful time in which looking at Souma and thinking the words “I love you” were enough to satisfy him shortly came to an end. The joy in his heart when Souma smiled at him was replaced by a sharp pang, as he began to love him so much that it became painful.  Suddenly, the prospect of spending his life as nothing more than his best friend seems more like a nightmare than a dream, and he realizes why love is such a terrifying thing. 

As the days go by he begins to notice more things about his best friend. He thought that he knew nearly all there is to know about Souma, but recently he has been enamored by the beauty in the way he reties his hair or the way the corners of his lips turn up when he’s distracted during class, the way he eats his bento in a clockwise motion or the way his feet move under his desk if he’s learning new choreography. Other things he had observed before have begun to shine with a new light, like the dimples in his cheeks that soften his stoic appearance and the gentle smile he has never seen Souma give anyone else but him. Sometimes Souma looks at him in ways that make him wonder if he’s experiencing the same sensations, but the fear of losing him prevents him from making his feelings known.

Not only do thoughts of Souma fill his waking moments, but he is often featured in Adonis’s dreams as well. It’s not unusual for Adonis to awaken with scenes of Souma’s lips and arms and chest racing through his mind, something that just feels too shameful to even think about. Other times the image of their fingers laced together stays in his head the entire day, which sparks a bit of a panic when they sit down together to eat and their hands are nearly touching. It would be so easy to reach out for him, but he feels paralyzed at the thought. Adonis certainly considers himself a strong person, so what is it about Souma that makes him feel so weak?

“Adonisu-dono?”

The way Souma pronounces his name is truly endearing. Adonis can recall exactly how it sounded the very first time he’d said it, his new friend tripping slightly over the unfamiliar combination of sounds. He’s certainly gotten the hang of it by now, but there’s just something different about the way he says it that warms Adonis’s heart.

“Adonisu-dono, are you alright? You seem unwell.”

Adonis thinks his heart may beat out of his chest when he snaps out of his thoughts due to Souma’s cool hand on his forehead. “I’m- I’m fine.”

Souma frowns. “You’re rather warm, and your pulse is heightened. Those are not normally symptoms of being fine.” His expression softens, and he puts his hand on top of Adonis’s. “I do not wish to pry, but if something is bothering you than I do wish you would tell me.”

“R-right.” Every sense of his is heightened. The light pressure of Souma’s hand is almost too much for him to bear. “I’m sorry for worrying you, I believe I may actually be somewhat ill.” He intends to stand up to excuse himself to the infirmary, but it’s as though Souma is anchoring him to the desk. His friend squeezes his hand gently, seemingly hesitating before freeing it from his grasp.

“Would you like me to accompany you?” Souma asks, and the concerned look on his face makes Adonis’s heart sink. If he goes without Souma he’ll surely be rife with worry, but if he does join him then he may realize that he was lying about being sick. The former seems to be the worse crime, so he nods.

“That would be nice.”

Souma alerts the teacher as to the situation, and they leave the classroom in silence. It’s not unusual for the two of them, but Adonis notes a feeling of tension in the air. His friend doesn’t look at him, rather concentrating his gaze towards the floor. In order to not allow himself to overthink this, Adonis attempts to ignore it. After all, he had just told him he’s feeling sick. He’s probably just worried about him, even if he’s never seen his worry manifested in such a way.

“Adonisu-dono, was that the truth? That you weren’t feeling well?” Souma stops walking, forcing Adonis to turn around. He’s still looking at the ground, and there’s something in his voice that feels off.

He can’t lie to him, not when he’s acting like this. Even if he wanted to.

Adonis slips his hands into his pockets, inhaling shakily. “No,” he admits. “Well, I was feeling odd, but not due to any sickness.” Souma looks up, and instead of any hurt or scorn in his expression Adonis can only see worry.

“Am I not someone suitable to discuss it with?” Adonis shakes his head.

“Kanzaki, I just… I can’t. At least not right now.”

Souma studies him for a moment, and Adonis has never felt more exposed than right now under his best friend’s gaze. He seems to hesitate before nodding. “Right. I understand. Some matters are too difficult to discuss in such a way.”

It’s not that, he really does wish he could tell him. _I just can’t confide in you about loving you._ He wishes it were that easy, if he could just tell him and he would laugh before telling him he feels the same. But this is real life, not some sort of drama or game. It would more likely end with both of them feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He doesn’t have time to imagine it for long, as the moment Souma’s hand slips into his he loses all ability to think.

“Would you like to sit down somewhere, then?” Adonis can only nod as if in a daze.

Souma leads him to their usual spot, not letting go of his hand even as they sit down. By now his heart has calmed down enough so that it probably isn’t obvious how nervous he is, but Souma is so perceptive that it probably doesn’t even matter. Adonis looks at their hands, not linked the way he’d imagined in his dreams but feeling just as nice. Without thinking he laces his fingers with Souma’s, and somehow it looks even nicer than he had expected.

His friend looks surprised, but does not seem opposed to this development. Rather, he squeezes Adonis’s hand gently and leans his head on his shoulder. “It’s rather unlike us to skip class like this, is it not?” His words sound as though he’s trying to lighten the moment, but there’s something behind them that Adonis can’t quite place. The air outside is cool, but that’s not why he finds himself shivering.

“You’re right.”

Souma’s thumb gently rubs against Adonis’s. “Adonisu-dono, may I ask you an odd question?”

It feels as though someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart, but he nods. “Of course, Kanzaki. Anything you wish.”

“Could you possibly…” He pauses uncertainly, sitting up and meeting his eyes. “Be holding romantic feelings for someone?”

Adonis freezes.

Does he know?

But if he knows, then why is he…

He wouldn’t be teasing him like this if he knew, would he?

Then…

“Why do you ask?” Souma looks as nervous as Adonis feels.

“Well, you see,” He seems to be looking for the right words. “I may be in such a situation, myself. And I thought that there may be a chance that it would be easier if you understood, well, shared my feelings.”

He has never seen Souma look so nervous, as the boy worries at his lower lip and averts his eyes after a few moments. But rather than anxious, Adonis’s heart feels lighter than he can remember it ever being.

A few days ago, he’d caught Souma staring at him rather than the other way around. The boy had smiled and blushed before looking away, red to the tips of his ears. Before that, he had noticed Akehoshi teasing him after his face had lit up when he’d seen him enter the classroom that morning. Last week, Souma had stolen his unit costume’s cap from his head, laughing as he placed it on his own and blushing when Adonis said it suited him. These little moments and more suddenly feel much more significant than they had before.

“I cannot know if I share your feelings unless you tell me who it is,” he tells him with a smile. A sudden rush of bravery allows him to tuck a strand of Souma’s hair behind his ear, letting his free hand linger a little longer against his cheek than it should. He probably shouldn’t take this much pleasure in how red Souma’s face becomes, but he’s too happy to care.

Souma decides to show him, rather than tell him. But Adonis can’t complain, not when his best friend is kissing him so eagerly.

In the few moments in which he can form a coherent thought, he thinks they won’t be heading back to their classroom any time soon. Maybe they won't even go home, rather spending an eternity on top of the roof sharing kisses. They've got to make up for some lost time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at @adosoumas always dying over these two so hmu if you want  
> thank you for reading! if you liked this, kudos/comments are certainly appreciated ^_^


End file.
